


Illusions

by LutenaitMagic



Series: Simplicity [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic
Summary: Magic users. Exiled and disgraced people who were like wizards and witches and the people who were frowned upon in fairytales even with the fact they were usually the heroes.Magic users. People who could never stay in one place for long because someone would always be after them, hunting them and ready to kill them for money.Magic users. People who had power that they used for good, never for their own personal gain unless it was truly necessary.Magic users. Simply people who were misunderstood.And that life, the life of a magic user, was the one Ranboo lived.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: Simplicity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> My writing for a writing competition thing I'm in and I guess practice for posting here in the future! I have no idea how any of this works so, we're just kinda going with it. 
> 
> This work doesn't contain shipping, but does contain mention of blood, injury, and violence. I think that's all.

Ranboo ran through the forest, eyes glowing with determination as he ran away from his pursuer. He didn’t know who they were, and had only caught a glimpse of their bright pink hair before they had turned to him, a knife in their hand. They had looked far too ready to strike, and evil glint in their eyes as they had begun to force him further into the forest. 

_ I guess this is why Techno said that I should hide my appearance better. _ He thought, sighing.  _ And this is what he meant when he said not to trust people.  _ Ranboo laughed a bit at himself for that one. He probably really shouldn’t have approached the stranger and maybe he wouldn’t have been in the situation he was in now. 

He could hear their footsteps behind him, surprisingly loud for running along a forest floor.  _ Must be wearing armor.  _ He made a mental note of that. Armor made fights using magic much harder than it would be if the person was wearing regular clothes. 

He heard them get closer, and he made a sharp right, neary banging his head into a tree in the process. He ducked behind one, stopping and holding himself still. 

He tried to catch his breath, but it caught in his throat when he heard a branch break on the ground. “C’mon, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” 

Ranboo assumed they were a girl, judging from their clothing and voice, but he wouldn’t be that quick to jump to conclusions. Even if they were trying to kill him, he’d at least be nice and respect their pronouns. 

“Please.” They said in a sing-song voice, smirking. They twirled the knife around in their hands, putting it back in their pocket. 

“How about I make a deal with you? You come out and we can have a fair fight.” They said. Ranboo took a deep breath, pulling his sword out of it’s holder. 

He used a simple spell that projected his voice around where they were. It was to confuse an attacker, and he was glad he knew it at that moment. “And what if A, I don’t want to fight, or B, I don’t come out?” He asked, keeping his voice monotone, just like he had been taught. 

“Look. You have 2 options, nothing else.” They said, shrugging as they paced the small clearing between a few of the trees. “You either come out, we fight, and only one of us makes it out alive.” They smirked. “Or I find your petty little hiding spot and kill you without mercy.” 

Ranboo shivered. He knew that whoever this person was must’ve been extremely good at this, and he knew they weren’t messing around. “Honestly, I believe you on that one.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “But, I still want a small compromise.” 

“Really? You’re one hell of a target, I’ll tell you that right now. Actually putting up a fucking fight.” They laughed, smiling. “Alright, what is it?” 

“I’d at least like to know your name, and I don’t think I’ll have to tell you mine ‘cause I’m pretty sure you know it already.” Ranboo said. “I- You’re strange y’know. Usually I get asked to let people go, but you’re asking to know my name? Damn.” 

He felt a sudden bit of confidence as he retorted, “No, I want to know the name of the person I kill today.” 

“That’s the thing. That’ll only get you charged for other crimes, and I know you’re not a killer. You’re not even violent!” They laughed. “But, since I think you’d really like to know, my name’s Niki Nihachu, and I know you were wondering earlier, but yes, I’m a girl.” 

“Alright then, thank you.” Ranboo smiled. “But I think you’re some sort of mind reader or something.” 

He could sense Niki’s smile. “I have associates. You might know some of them.” She said simply. “I really don’t like the sound of that.” 

Ranboo took a deep breath, holding his sword tight as he stepped out from behind the tree. He raised an eyebrow as Niki grinned. “Ha! There we go!” She said cheerfully. 

“What the heck?” He asked, and Niki grinned wider. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. “I finally get to  _ see  _ you! I’ve heard things, and to be honest I couldn’t believe them at first, but looking now I’m actually quite amazed.” She said.    
  
“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not.” Ranboo eyed her, keeping his sword at his side but still having it ready to swing. 

“It could be.” She shrugged. “But seriously, I’ve never seen someone like  _ you. _ A half breed. Part endermen, yes? I know a fox, but, he’s entirely a fox.” She laughed, and Ranboo found himself almost comforted by the sound. 

“But an Endermen and something else… it’s incredible.” She said, nodding at him. “Is… is the fox’s name Fundy?” Ranboo asked, sighing. Niki hummed. “You know him?” 

“ _ Knew. _ ” He shooks his head. “Something happened. He… lost it, I guess. Tried to kill my friends.” Ranboo explained. “Pft-'' Niki couldn’t hold back her laughter. “I don’t think ‘lost it’ is the right term for this.” She giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover it. “But you’re right, he isn’t the most stable person I’ve met. Least he’s not as far gone as Wilbur.” She shrugged again, pulling her knife back out to inspect the blade. 

“You’re interesting.” She said after they stood in silence for a minute or two. “Uh, thanks?” Ranboo said uncertainly, still keeping his eyes on her. “But…” She drew out the word, smiling. “I still have to at least  _ try  _ and kill you.” 

“Really?” Ranboo groaned, rolling his eyes. “Mhm. I’ve given you what you want, I’ve held up my end of the bargain.” Niki said, an evil grin contrasting with her soft blue eyes. She was keeping eye contact and Ranboo glanced away, uncomfortable. 

“Here, I said a fair fight.” Niki sighed. “And by fair I mean we can use whatever tactics we know as long as they aren’t extremely overpowering. And I know that magic can’t be cast on iron armor.” She explained, still looking at him. 

“You seem to know a lot of things. At this point I’m convinced you're a mind reader, and I don't think you can argue otherwise.” Ranboo said, chuckling. “Maybe I am.” Niki said, smirking. “Why are you being so-” She cut him off. “I can be as vague with my answers as I want.” She said, her tone having that matter-of-fact edge to it. 

“And if you’ll let me finish speaking before interrupting me again, I was going to say that I’m going to take off my armor so you can actually use whatever spells and shit you do, just nothing too dangerous.” She said, beginning to unhook her chestplate. 

Ranboo glanced at the ground and lowered his head a bit. Niki laughed, shaking her head. “It’s just armor y’know.” She said, watching Ranboo’s face flush. 

“Yeah, instinct I guess.” He muttered, clearly embarrassed. “It’s probably good that’s instinct for you.” She began, catching herself before she continued. “Y’know what, nevermind.” 

She threw the chestplate to the ground with a clatter, moving to take off the shoulder pads and knee pads. “I’m keeping the boots, I’m not fighting in a forest barefoot.” She said, cursing herself for not thinking about any of this at all. 

“I could make you some other shoes real quick. Well, not make, more like teleport some here? I don’t know how to explain it.” Ranboo offered, a small smile on his face. 

“Oh, uh-” That caught her off guard. “Sure I guess.” She smiled too, and Ranboo nodded as he waved his hand around a few times, a pair of knee high leather boots appearing in front of him. 

“I hope those fit. They should, but they might not.” Ranboo said, and Niki nodded. “Thank you.” She whispered, replacing the iron boots with the leather ones. She grinned, grabbing her knife again and adjusting her position to a battle stance. She swung her knife around a bit, spinning and continuously adjusting her stance to get the feel of it. 

“These are really comfortable. I’ll have to save them for times like this.” She grinned, and Ranboo understood that this was her way of both thanking him and challenging him. 

“If you make it out alive.” He deadpanned, smiling. 

They began to circle around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Niki was still holding her knife, but she would probably move to her sword. “Scared, Memory Boy?” She smirked when Ranboo stiffened, his grip on his sword becoming even tighter. 

He looked at her, confusion and anger evident in his eyes. “How do you-” “I told you, I know a lot of things. I have no idea why they call you that, but I think it suits you.” She said. 

Ranboo sighed, lowering his sword for a moment. He shook his head, moving to look back at Niki. 

She had moved too, now swinging her sword at Ranboo, who, surprisingly, blocked all her blows with ease even after having lowered his sword. He had brought it back up quickly, now facing her with a smile. 

She moved back, calculating where to strike next. She ran to the side, making a sharp turn and again trying to hit from behind. 

Ranboo whipped around, his sword meeting hers just in time. “You’re pretty good at this.” Niki complimented, having to raise her voice over the clashing of their swords. 

“Uh, thanks I guess?” Ranboo replied, moving back. He didn’t have much time to breathe, as Niki ran right back up to him and started swinging her sword blindly. Not the greatest strategy, but it worked as an element of surprise. 

They stayed at it for a bit, until both were covered in cuts and blood. Niki smiled, nodding her head. “I don’t think I can beat you. You haven’t even used magic yet and look at us!” She laughed, spinning around a bit to show off all the wounds.

“Some of these really hurt.” Ranboo had put his sword away, and that hand was now sitting on his shoulder, which there was a large gash across. Blood was seeping between his fingers and he grit his teeth, trying not to focus on the pain. 

“Yeah, just a bit though.” Niki sighed, walking up to Ranboo and holding out her hand. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to beat you, so, hello, I’m Niki Nihachu, it’s nice to meet you.” She smiled, and Ranboo looked at her, shocked. 

He just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Niki giggled, grabbing his hand and shaking it. “What about you, what’s your name?” She asked, laughing lightly. “Oh, um, hello, I’m Ranboo.” He smiled, still a bit surprised. 

“I’ll have to remember you. Maybe you can help me with jobs in the future.” She smiled, and brought her hand up to her forehead in a salute. 

“See you around, Memory Boy.” 


End file.
